Isobel
by Bastion05
Summary: Ami comes out of her skin (among other things) to the tune of Isobel-Deodato by Bjork


  
The author's notes are at the bottom.  
  
Rated PG-13 because, well, of my gratuitous use of naked people, wink.  
  
And to all you Ami fans, this one's for you. wink   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Isobel  
  
by Bastion   
inspired by the song, "Isobel-Deodato" by Bjork  
  
  
[The opening chords begin to play just as Ami hangs up a phone,   
looking rather disappointed the conversation had to end. She   
sighs and opens a book, but her mind wonders as her eyes come   
upon a mirror across the room.]   
  
In a forest pitch-dark  
Glowed the tinest spark  
  
[She stares at her reflection and something in her snaps. She calmly  
closes the book and stands up, not taking her eyes away from the  
mirror.]   
  
It burst into flame  
Like me  
Like me  
  
[Ami hesitantly brings her hands to the buttons on her uniform.]  
  
My name Isobel  
  
[Her shirt floats to the ground.]  
  
Married to myself  
  
[Her skirt lands onto of the heap.]  
  
My love Isobel  
  
[Now in her underwear, she gazes at herself.]  
  
Living by herself  
  
[Realizing how impulsive that was, she begins   
to giggle uncontrolably.]  
  
In a heart full of dust  
Lives a creature called lust  
  
[She then glances at the door and her mood becomes   
more mischevious.]   
  
It surprises and scares  
Like me  
Like me  
  
[As the front door closes, the viewer sees her bra and panties  
laying where she once stood.]  
  
My name Isobel  
  
[As Ami strides down the street as every person she passes,   
strangers and friends alike gape at her.]  
  
Married to myself  
  
[Ami, feeding off the attention, stretches her limbs   
and frees them of any prudence.]  
  
My love Isobel  
  
[She closes her eyes as she clasps her hands   
in front of her chest and sighs happily.]   
  
Living by herself  
  
[Ami giggles to herself as she passes by Makoto and Rei in the park.]   
  
When she does it she means to  
Moth delivers her message  
Unexplained on your collar  
Crawling in silence  
A simple excuse  
  
[Ami reaches a water fountain, gushing out in liberation. Filled with  
a sense of freedom, she spins around singing aloud. The viewer   
focuses on her carefree smiling visage as the world around her becomes  
a kaleidoscope of faces.]   
  
Nana na nana  
  
[After she stops spinning she notices the crowds developing around her,  
Makoto and Rei among them, all in utter disbelief. Ami flashes a wry  
grin.]  
  
Nana na nana  
  
[Now Ami's eyes come upon a familar structure   
and her wry grin becomes wider.]   
  
In a tower of steel   
Nature forges a deal  
  
[Ami begins to toy with the following awed crowd. She sways her hips  
suggestively, savoring the reaction it brings.]  
  
To raise wonderful hell  
Like me  
Like me  
  
[She enters the lobby of the hotel, passing the stupefied guard.  
The male receptionist smiles at her as she walks by. Ami, noticing him,   
flashes him a coy grin and blows him a kiss.]   
  
My name Isobel  
Married to myself  
My love Isobel  
Living by herself  
  
[The elevator opens for her as she approaches. Everyone inside just   
stares at her as she enters.]   
  
When she does it she means to  
Moth delivers her message  
  
[The viewer follows Ami inside and spins around her  
focusing on her face as she joyously sing aloud.]  
  
Unexplained on your collar  
Crawling in silence  
A simple excuse  
  
[The elevator door opens and Ami saunters down the hall, still singing.]  
  
Nana na nana  
  
[She stops at her destination and knocks on the door.]  
  
Nana na nana  
  
[Urawa opens the door and nearly falls over in surprise.]  
  
Nana na nana  
  
[The strings begin to take the song out as Ami's grin becomes   
seductive and closes the door on the viewer.]  
  
Nana na nana   
  
[The slamming of a door jolts Ami from her sleep. As the   
strings die down she glances around her room in confusion,   
wondering what happened.]  
  
Fin.  
  
Author's Ramblings:  
  
This songfic was inspired by several things:  
The fanfic Liberating Waters by the ever wonderful Laura Hudson  
for one of the best out of character Ami stories around,  
  
A music video I saw by Lisa Stanton in which she primarily didn't  
wear much more than a smile,   
  
The song Isobel off the Telegram album, (one I would strongly   
recommend for anyone as well as anything else by that Icelandic   
goddess), that got my inspiration in full sail.  
  
If you like this little ditty, then go right on ahead and visit  
my homepage:  
http://pweb.netcom.com/~bastion/index1.htm  
  
Legal Stuff:  
Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi and in America by DIC.  
The song "Isobel-Deodato" is owned by Bjork and Elektra.  
  
Thanks for reading and please come again, shall you.....  
  
Bastion  
bastion@ix.netcom.com  



End file.
